Three Special Words
by Zipzapzop444
Summary: Akarui Sora hated humans. If she could kill the entire human race, she would. Then she met Orihara Izaya, a man who loved humans. The two of them have a strange bond. Read about their adventures together and the story of their love. This is all I got... Haha... Takes place in high school for the most part. IzayaxOC/slight ShizuoxOC
1. Chapter 1: His Game

**A/N**: This is my first fanfic! Here is my story of Izaya and my OC! I hope you enjoy.

Warning: Izaya might be OOC… Cuz I suck at writing his character… :P

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Izaya or and Durarara characters

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

She was never nice. She hated humans, but enjoyed the look on their faces when faced with danger. Or even better, death. Well, with her childhood, it was expected. She couldn't trust anyone. Because if she did, she knew she would get hurt. But when he came along, she just had to trust him.

Why?

She loved him.

It all started in high school. He was two years older than her, yet they were still in the same grade. It was all because of how smart she was. She had just moved in with her grandmother. Her grandmother was kind, like her mother used to be. That is, until she died. Her mother was killed. Killed by her own father. She hated him for that. And for that reason, could not trust anyone. It was because of him that she grew to hate humans. It was his entire fault.

"Sora-chan~" the raven haired boy called one day during lunch, "Let's play a game~"

She put her bento down to look at him, a sly smirk coming to her face as her deep blue eyes glimmered with interest. "What are we playing _this _time, Izaya?"

"It's a secret~"

"What kind of game is a secret?"

He chuckled. Smirking, he continued, "You'll know when you get there."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go to the school's main entrance. There, you'll see what I have in store."

"Well okay then…" she muttered.

Now let me have you know, Sora was a very sadistic and violent girl, much like Izaya and Shizuo. So when she got down, she was quite excited to see Izaya's "game."

In front of her, were five muscular, angry high school boys. Apparently, Izaya said something that pissed them off.

He said something about _her_ that pissed them off.

"You that Akarui kid that Orihara told us about?" one growled.

"Hmm… I believe so," she answered innocently.

"Bitch!" And without much warning, he lashed out at her, followed by the other four males.

Sora, of course, had no idea what the hell was going on. Nevertheless, she would never back out of a fight as interesting as this. And without much effort, she dodged and kicked them in the stomachs, heads, and even their manhood. She even managed to break a couple bones. The young men lay on the ground, writhing in pain. The raven haired girl only laughed at this and skipped away happily.

"Did you like my game?" Izaya inquired.

"A bit. Though it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"And why is that?"

"Well one, they were stupid. Two, they were weak. And three, they were stupid."

"You said that one already."

"It's called emphasizing my point, Izaya."

"Is that so?"

"I didn't get to use my switchblade…"

"The one I gave you for Christmas?"

"What other switchblades do I have?"

"Point taken."

"Anyways, you set this up?"

"Correct~"

She laughed. "And what exactly did you tell them _this_ time?"

He smirked. "I took the liberty of telling them that you were the one who caused their girlfriends to break up with them."

"What? Were they _that_ love struck?"

"It appears so… That's why they were easy targets." He spun around. "And once again, you have amused me. Congratulations, Sora-chan~"

"Hey, it's what I'm good at," she said smugly. "Although, it is such a shame. These humans are far too weak for my interest. This is why I carry so such a deep hate for them."

"I have noticed. However, I love them deeply!"

"Exactly why we work so well together in these situations. Wouldn't you agree, Izaya?"

"Yes, I agree completely~"

And so the two stood on the rooftop, observing the very strange inhabitants of Earth called "humans."

* * *

A/N: First chappie is done! So was it good? Or did it completely suck? I'm hoping to actually _finish_ this story. Depends if it holds my interest. Sorry for any errors... It is my first fanfic... Haha... Anyways, review please! Until my next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Rain

**A/N:** Back! Here is chapter two of this fanfic! Please tell me if Izaya's character is off… I need help… lol

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Izaya or any Durarara characters!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Sora woke up the next day, wondering. She was thinking about her day. Her day was sadly very boring. Then again, she just woke up. Whatever the reason, she was bored. She got out of bed, and headed to the shower. After taking a quick shower, she changed into her Raira uniform. Then, she made her way downstairs.

"Good morning, Sora-chan," her grandmother greeted.

"Morning, Baa-chan."

"Good morning~"

Sora turned to stare at a certain raven haired boy. He had that infamous smirk on his face.

_Shit._

"Izaya, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I'm here to pick you up and walk you to school."

"Izaya-kun is such a nice boy. You should thank him, Sora."

"Baa-chan, you let him in…?"

"Of course."

Sora mentally face-palmed. Of all the stuff that could have happened to her, it was this? Well, this made her day much more interesting, she had to admit.

After breakfast, she and Izaya left the house. It had begun raining. And Sora frowned.

"Well damn… No one told me it was going to rain…" she muttered. She rubbed her arms slightly. Hell, it was getting pretty damn cold.

Seeing this, Izaya smirked. "Are you cold?"

"Perhaps…"

"Here," he chuckled. He wrapped his jacket around her. "Don't get used to this."

"I wasn't planning on it." She glanced at him. "Why are you here? I only involve myself with you whenever you have a game."

"What? We can't hang out?"

"I told you before, Izaya. I _hate_ humans."

"And I told you that I love them. And that includes you."

"You're being stupid…"

"But let me ask you this. Do you hate me, Sora-chan?"

The ebony haired girl went quiet for a minute. She thought about what he was saying. Did she really hate _all_ humans? After she thought about it, she turned and stared into his brown eyes.

"No. I honestly don't hate you."

"Then if you don't hate me. What do you feel towards me?"

"I don't know…"

He smirked. That was a pretty stupid answer if he ever heard one. The girl beside him thought otherwise. She honestly didn't know. Her life was filled with hate and pain. It was natural for her to not understand what love was. Izaya however, didn't know this. The only time the girl really showed any kind of emotion was when she played his little "games." Other than that, she was exactly like how she was next to him; quiet and stoic.

_How interesting, the boy thought._

It was so peculiar how one can change their emotions so quickly. Either that or she was just locking them up. Not that he cared. As long as he had someone to play his games with, he was fine. Now, what was he going to do? He was obviously interested in her "mood swings." He began thinking of ways to exploit her hidden emotions.

"…Izaya."

Startled, he looked down at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"So you weren't listening in the first place…" she pouted.

"Aw~ don't pout like that," he teased as he poked her cheeks. They were still round with baby fat. "Heh… Baby fat…"

"Shut up. I'm still fourteen. You're already sixteen~" she teased as she went to poke him back.

"Yes, I know." He stepped to the side so she would miss. "Missed me~"

"No shit…."

"You shouldn't say bad words, Sora-chan," he smirked.

"Like you're one to talk…"

Soon, they reached the school. Shinra had come up to the two and began an animated conversation with Izaya. Silently, the girl continued her way, ignoring the fact that she was now alone. If she was normal, she would interrupt their conversation. But Sora was not normal. She was a loner. More importantly, she was almost invisible.

Almost.

After her morning classes were over, she was cornered by a few of Izaya's fangirls. These girls were the ones who basically worshipped him. Apparently, they had seen her walking to school with him, and were quite angry.

"Who do you think you are?" a girl with long, blonde hair hissed. "We saw you walking to school with Izaya-kun today."

"Yeah, that's not fair! Izaya-sama shouldn't be associated with _you_!"

"Stay away from Izaya-san now! _Or else!_"

Sora remained unfazed. Keeping her blank face, she said, "Or else what?"

"Or else we'll hurt you!"

She raised an eyebrow at them. "With?"

"With our scissors!"

Sora sighed. _These humans, she thought irritably. _"Listen, I have a switchblade, and I've beaten up around a hundred guys at least. And all of them we're twice your size. So if you really wanna fight me, I suggest committing suicide instead. Izaya won't give a damn if you died anyway. He doesn't give a damn about you guys now."

They gave her a look of surprise, and pain. Now _this _made Sora smirk.

"He… Never…?"

"THAT'S A LIE!"

Smirking, she stepped forward, her deep blue eyes pinning them in place. The look she gave them was so intense; it made them hold their breath. "It's not a lie, my dear. It's the truth. He never cared about you. Never has, never will."

And with that, Sora slipped by them. Not even caring about how hurt the girls were.

"So what happened after that?" Kagari, Sora's best friend, asked.

"Nothing really. I just left them there." Sora shrugged and popped another Pocky stick in her mouth.

"Damn, you're cruel," the caramel haired girl laughed.

Although Sora hates most humans, she couldn't bring herself to hate Kagari. Kagari was also two years older than Sora, but because Sora skipped two whole grades, they were of course in the same grade. The two of them held a particularly close bond. They had secret hand signals for stuff that shouldn't be said out loud. Kagari was Sora's first girlfriend. Girls were normally jealous of her for being so smart and so damn adorable. However, Kagari saw her as an amazing, pretty prodigy. That made Sora smile.

"So, today, Izaya, Shinra, Kyohei, and possibly Shizuo are planning on going to the mall or karaoke. Wanna come?"

Sora opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off when a low rumbling sound in the distance sounded. The ebony haired girl quickly turned towards the sky. It had gotten gray. Her blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the ugly gray. Another rumble went off, and she began trembling.

_I gotta get home… Before it comes…_

"Sorry, Kagari. But Baa-chan needs me at home today," Sora lied.

"Ah… Okay… Maybe another time?"

"Yeah. Another time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Alright then. See you later!"

"Later…"

Sora grabbed her bag and started off to her grandmother's house. As she was about to leave the school campus, a familiar pair of brown eyes stopped her. Sighing, the girl let her blue eyes meet those brown ones.

"Yes, Izaya?"

"Leaving so soon, Sora-chan?"

"Sadly, yes. I have some matters to attend to."

"As in?"

"That is yet to be determined."

"How unfortunate."

"I suppose."

"Before you go, please define _fear_ for me in your own words," he smirked.

"Fear?" she raised an eyebrow at him. _What's he up to?_

"Yes. Fear."

"Fear. A feeling. An emotion. A sign of weakness," she said.

"Is that all?"

"Fear is also something that everyone human has."

"Then, if that's true," he leaned his face close to her, holding her gaze, "what is it that _you_ fear, Sora-chan?" His smirk never left his face.

Sora stared at him. She knew what her fears were. Yet, she didn't want to admit it. The look in her eyes darkened. She was not weak. She would not be put into the same level as these humans.

"Fear is a sign of weakness. I like to think that I have no weaknesses." She brushed past him.

"Oh, but my dear, you do have weaknesses," Izaya called out to her.

She stopped walking. Slowly, she tilted her head a bit and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Very slowly, she answered, "I am very aware of that." And without another, she left him there as he continued to smirk at her back.

_I will never let anyone see my fears, she promised herself. Never._

* * *

**A/N: **Phew! Done with chapter two! So how is this story so far? I really hope that I'm Izaya's character down. He has such a strange character that it's so hard to put into words. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Play Date

A/N: Back with another chapter! This took longer than expected.

I blame all the homework I've gotten…

Thank you to…

Isaya Yuuki, Nizuna Fujieda, and AnonymousGuest for following this story! Thank you Dorchica for adding this to your favorites! And thank you xelainatx for adding _Wait for Me _to your favorites!

I'm really happy! ^.^

* * *

"Hey, Izaya… What are those people doing?"

It was a Saturday, and Izaya and Sora were sitting in a café together. The raven haired boy had invited her out on a date. Sora's grandmother, being the romance fanatic she was, pestered Sora into accepting his invitation. Sora had no choice.

"Hm? Those two? That couple?" Izaya answered.

Sora had spotted a couple sitting in the corner of a café, sharing a kiss.

Smirking, Izaya continued, "They're kissing, Sora-chan."

"Kissing…? Why?"

"Because they love each other."

"Love is a stupid emotion. There's no need for it."

"You're so cruel, Sora-chan~"

The blue eyed girl shrugged. "Not that I care… I don't even know what love is…"

"That's a lie, Sora."

"No it's not."

Her eyes wandered up to the sky. She continued to just stare at the clouds as they drifted by slowly. Noticing this, Izaya smirked.

"You're name really does fit you. You stare at the sky, and you're cute~"

She turned to look at him, her eyes blank. Flatly, she replied, "My name isn't cute. It's just a name. It's just something people use to communicate with me, is it not?"

Sighing, he reached over to poke her forehead. "You gotta have fun with life, you know? Humans aren't _that_ bad."

"Well, Izaya, Shizu-chan, Shinra-san, Kyohei-san, Kaga-chan, and Baa-chan aren't bad humans. But everyone else is."

"Even that couple over there?"

"Yes. What's so good about a kiss…?"

Izaya smirked as he got an idea. Leaning forward, he cupped her chin, and said, "Why don't _we _kiss, Sora-chan?" And without waiting for an answer, he continued to bring his face closer to hers. Just a little more and…

"Ow~ That's mean, Sora-chan!"

She hit him on the head with her fist. Pouting, she hissed, "I don't know how to kiss, Izaya."

"Then I'll show you!"

"Shut up."

"Fine…"

Just in time, a chestnut haired waitress dressed as a maid came to give them their food. Unfortunately, the café's theme was "Maid Day."

"Here are your omelets~!" she purred. After setting down the food, she began to eye Izaya; looking him up and down with a hungry look in her eyes. Then she figured: What the hell? She's a maid. So with that thought, she snaked her arms around the boy's neck and purred into his ear, "Anything else, Master?"

Sora didn't know whether to laugh, or to help Izaya. He looked very uninterested and irritated. Instead, she decided to eat her omelet, which was surprisingly good. She looked up to see Izaya untangle himself the girl's arms and say, "Nah, we're good. Although, my girlfriend wants more cocoa."

"Girlfriend…?" the waitress croaked.

"Yup. That girl is my girlfriend."

"O-Oh… I see… More cocoa? Yes! Of course…" She took Sora's cup and rushed out.

Once she was out of sight, Sora frowned at the boy sitting across from her. "Girlfriend?" she began angrily, "Really?"

"Well I had to think of something!" he retorted. "First, she was mentally undressing me… Probably wanting to rape me… And second, she was hugging me! She probably wanted to feel me up!"

"You could have just said stop, you know?"

"Oh no… That wouldn't do it. That girl? She's a persistent slut."

"And you said that?"

"Yes. It seemed like the right thing to do."

"You idiot…"

Sora turned away. She watched as the other humans walked by. Izaya knew the waitress was watching him. It made him want to flip the table. But seeing as how content Sora looked with her food, he decided to calm down. Sora, noticing that Izaya was staring at her, raised an eyebrow.

"Izaya, is something wrong?"

Breaking out of his line of thought, the brown eyed boy answered, "Oh, no. Just," he smirked, "I was just thinking that Sora-chan looked especially cute today~" He was pleased to see that her usually pale, soft cheeks had gotten a slight pink color.

"I'm not cute. Stop lying," she snapped. She put her fork down, crossed her arms, and pouted. This pout was Shizuo's weakness. When Shizuo refused to treat her to ramen one day, she used this pout against him. He ended up treating her to four bowls of ramen. She was hungry that day. _Maybe he'll admit the truth, she thought._

Instead, Izaya merely chuckled. "Aw, stop pouting," he cooed. He picked up her fork and scooped up some of the omelet. Holding it out to her, he continued, "C'mon, eat~ Say ahh~"

"I can feed myself, you know?"

"Stop being so stubborn. You're my _girlfriend_," he smirked. She really didn't want to, but ended up taking a bite, allowing him to feed her.

"Here is your cocoa!" the waitress slammed the cup down; her eyes filled with jealousy. Both could tell she was on the verge of tears. "How could you, Izaya-kun?!" With that said, she rushed away.

As if nothing happened, Sora questioned, "You know her?"

"Yeah. She's in my biology class. I led her on a bit. It was kinda funny, actually."

"You're so mean~"

"Well, if I got a girlfriend, I wouldn't have enough time for our games~"

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"And if I am?"

Her face turned a slight pink. "Hurry up and eat," she muttered.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The two second year students walked along the sidewalk, searching for something to do. Sora had forced Izaya to buy a box of Pocky, and a pack of colored pencils. Izaya didn't want to, but of course, he couldn't resist the pout she gave him.

Izaya didn't know what it was. He recently found himself fond of the little girl beside him. He saw her in a different light. Yes, she was his personal "toy," but he saw something else in her. He began to think that she looked incredibly cute. No, cute would be an understatement. He began to see her as irresistibly adorable. The way she looked at him with those large, blue eyes made him want to hug her and never let go. Then again, this is Izaya.

_It's just hormones,_ _he thought._

"Izaya!" Sora shouted angrily, breaking him from his line of thought.

"Yes?"

Sora pouted again, angry with the fact that he wasn't listening to her. Then she realized that by pouting, she was showing emotions. Considering this fact, she quickly stopped pointing.

_I'll never do that again, she thought. Emotions are pointless things to life. _

"…-ra? Sora?"

Sora broke from her thoughts and looked up. Her blank face quietly observed Izaya's. She began to wonder what led her to become so attached to him. Many people were afraid of him, or just thought he was a bastard. On the other hand, she thought he was the most interesting person out there. Sometimes, when he teased her, she felt all tingly inside. Of course, her face didn't show it.

All of a sudden, she grabbed his arm and held onto it tightly. Izaya looked down at the ebony haired girl, confusion written all over his face. Despite that, his lips quirked up into a smirk.

"Oh? What's this?" he questioned.

"You said that this is a date… Don't people do this?" Her blue eyes met his brown ones.

"That's true… But I never expected you to take the initiative. Have you fallen for me, Sora-chan?" He poked her forehead. But to his surprise, she didn't pout or flinch. He knew something was up, and it killed him that he actually cared about her. Nonetheless, he couldn't resist patting her head and softly asking, "What's wrong?"

She buried her face into his arm while shaking her head. "Nothing… I'm just tired…"

"Did you sleep last night?"

"Not a lot… I had a nightmare…"

"Let's go to my place, then… I'll let you take a nap there. We're only like… two blocks away."

She nodded against his arm, making him smirk. The two of them headed off to Izaya's apartment.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Izaya lived alone in his small, two-bedroom apartment. His parents lent him money, and took care of his rent. Such nice parents, eh? He led Sora into the guest room. Once she was on the bed, she curled up and was asleep within minutes. Sighing, Izaya headed off to his living room to entertain himself by watching TV. The only interesting thing on was anime. After about thirty minutes of anime, he went to his kitchen to make some instant ramen. But then, he heard soft whimpers coming from the guest room. Feeling a wave of concern wash over him, he slipped into the room quietly to find Sora squirming in her sleep.

Her face showed that she was disturbed. Her small fists clenched the sheets tightly as she mumbled incoherent words. Her body curled, uncurled, and shifted around restlessly. Concerned, Izaya sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He leaned down to listen to what she was mumbling.

"…No… Mama… Don't die… Papa… Go away… Go away…"

_What the hell is she dreaming about?_

Her breath hitched as she began squirming around even more. It got worse when she began tossing and turning. Her little mumbles turned into whimpers and moans.

"No…! No, no, no, no, no!" she shouted before her eyes fluttered open. Her blue eyes were large at first, but they soon started to close until they were half-lidded, hazy due to sleep. Her long bangs were damp with sweat, and her soft cheeks were flushed. It was as if she was trying to seduce him. Izaya noticed her small fists as they trembled. And in the corner of her eyes were small tears, begging to come out. "Izaya…" she breathed. Her arms came up, as if asking for a hug or to be carried.

_She's like a little baby, he thought._

"Izaya…" Her eyes filled with tears that began to fall slowly down her face.

Izaya hated it when people cried. Usually, he would ignore the person crying with a smirk. However, seeing Sora like that, he couldn't bring himself to ignore the poor girl. He grabbed both her wrists with one hand, and placed them down on the bed. Using his other hand, he gently brushed her bangs from her face.

"Shh…" he whispered. "I'm here…"

"I-Izaya…"

"Shhh… It's alright… They won't hurt you…"

"Papa… He…"

Stroking her hair, he whispered, "It's okay… Just go back to sleep…"

"But…"

He brushed her tears away. God, he wanted to kick himself for acting like such a softie. He would have to make even more trouble for Shizuo later. But he couldn't help but act gentle towards her. She was traumatized by her past which he had yet to find out.

Izaya sighed. As he continued stroking her hair, he began humming a tune. It was a lullaby his mother sang for the twins. He didn't pay much attention to the words, just the tune.

_I'll die before I sing, he thought._

To his surprise, Sora began drifting off. He continued humming the tune softly, hoping she would calm down and sleep. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he found the girl already fast asleep. He gave her one last stroke before stepping out of the room, and returning to his ramen.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Heiwajima Shizuo walked through the halls of Raira with his hands stuffed in his pocket. He was so pissed off, thanks to Izaya. He was about to cuss out loud, until two small arms wrapped around his waist, and a small body pressed against him from behind. Tilting his head, he looked down to see Sora, her blank face observing his surprised one.

"Um… Hey, Sora…" he greeted awkwardly, a small blush spreading across his face.

"Hello," she answered, unfazed by their closeness.

"Why're you hugging me?"

"I wanted to see what a hug was like."

"Is that so?"

Sora let go of him, allowing him to fully turn around and face her. She continued staring at him with that blank expression. Her blue eyes stared into his hazel ones.

"Did I hug correctly?"

"Is that what's on your mind?"

She nodded. Chuckling, Shizuo ruffled her short, ebony hair. "You did fine," he told her.

"So, you felt butterflies?"

Now that caught him off-guard. "Um… Yeah… I guess…"

"Then, again!" she exclaimed as she flung her arms around his torso again. Sora felt comfortable with Shizuo. She saw him as her older brother. However, it wasn't the same for Shizuo. At first, he saw her as a little sister. But halfway through their first year, it changed to something more. Nonetheless, Shizuo returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her tiny body loosely.

Unknown to them, Izaya was watching from a distance, a frown clearly shown on his face. He hated it when Shizuo and Sora were together. She was _his_ toy, not anyone else's. Then it hit him. She was _his._

_She's mine, he thought. She is my precious toy._

He walked up to them, as a smirk found its way onto his lovely little face. "Oh?" he began when he came up to them. "What's this?"

Sora turned around, and Izaya swore he saw her eyes light up when she saw him. "Izaya, look. I'm practicing how to hug," she told him.

"Oh, but Sora-chan," he spread open his arms, "why don't you practice with me? After all, I let you sleep at my house last night!" His smirk grew when he saw the look of shock on Shizuo's face.

_She's mine, he thought again._

Sora released herself from Shizuo and made her way into Izaya's arms, giving him a hug as well. "Like this?"

He tightened his hold on her, smirk still in place as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. "Yeah. Just like that~"

Sora pushed him away. "Don't get too cuddly, Izaya."

"Aw~ And to think you that you were so cute just a moment ago."

"I told you. I'm not cute."

"Well, that's enough chit-chat. Shall we go, my dear Sora-chan?" Izaya questioned as he extended a hand.

"Okay." Turning around, she waved to Shizuo, "Bye-bye, Shizu-chan."

"See ya…"

As they walked away, Izaya took hold of her hand. "Let's hold hands." He leaned his face close to hers; that smirk never left his face. "You might get lost~"

Pushing him away, she answered, "No I won't." She walked ahead of him, only to stop when he grabbed her wrist.

"Whatever you say, Sora-chan~" And with that, he gave her cheek a soft peck before walking ahead of her.

The ebony haired girl watched his back in shock, a hand touching the spot on her cheek that was touched by his lips.

"Sora-chan," he called over his shoulder, "you coming?"

She swallowed nervously, trying to clear her head and rid her face of any sign of emotion. "Yeah," she choked out, "I'm coming…"

* * *

**A/N: **Finally done with this chapter! I kinda rushed the ending. So sorry if it sucks. And sorry that I made Izaya OOC here… I'll try better! So please review, and sorry for errors!


	4. Chapter 4: Reveal the Past

**A/N: **Hello~ I have returned with this little chapter here! This one took a while… In my opinion that is. I just wanna say thank you to Smile9316 for being the first one to review this story! And thank you to CookiBear for reviewing too! You guys made my day! Without further ado, here is chapter three…

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA! OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN SORA AND KAGARI!**

* * *

Sora awoke to another nightmare. Her blue eyes were wide with fear as she gasped for breath. Her body shook as cold sweat ran down her face.

_Just a dream… It was just a dream, she told herself._

Still, she curled up into a tight ball, and silently wished the dreams would soon leave her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You know, the guy is the one who's supposed to carry the bags…" Kagari told Shizuo as they walked down the sidewalk to school.

"Well obviously, I can't do that…" the blonde boy muttered.

Kagari and Shizuo had gone to Sora's to walk her to school. Unfortunately, the ebony haired girl was less than half awake when they got there (she could hardly stand on her own feet). As a result, Shizuo had to give her a piggyback ride to school while Kagari held all three of their school bags.

"She's really a deep sleeper, huh?" Kagari noted as she peered at the young girl's sleeping face. Sora's head rested peacefully on Shizuo's shoulder. "She looks so cute~!"

"Yeah, yeah… Just keep walking…"

"Why? It's not like she's _that_ heavy, right?"

Surprisingly enough, Shizuo found the sleepy girl to be very light. It concerned him that she was this light.

_Is she eating properly?_

"Mama…" she whimpered in her sleep, "… Don't die…"

Shizuo, being able to hear her, tilted his head to look at her. He figured it was just a bad dream, so he continued walking along as if nothing happened.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Well, this quite the surprise," Izaya said when he saw Shizuo, Kagari, and Sora arrive. "What do you think you're doing, Shizu-chan?"

"What? I can't bring her to school?" Shizuo retorted, trying not to lash out at Izaya due to the fact that Sora was still asleep.

"Considering that she's my precious toy, no, you cannot. That is my job."

"She's not a toy, bastard!"

"That is a matter of opinion."

"Why you son of a-!"

"Mm… Shizu-chan…?" Sora muttered as she began to wake up. "Where am I?"

Immediately, Shizuo calmed down and tilted his head to get a look at the girl on his back. "Oh, you're up. You still tired? I can put you down if you want…"

Sora nuzzled her head into the blonde's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she murmured, "No… I'm still tired…"

Shizuo's gaze softened. Chuckling, he answered, "Is that so? Well, don't doze off too much. We still have school."

"Yeah…" Sora began drifting off again.

Seeing Shizuo and Sora acting so close made Izaya hate the blonde even more. Had he not have been carrying Sora, Izaya would have took his trusty knife and cut up Shizuo. His attention was averted by Kagari.

"I saw that," she chimed.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Saw what?"

"The way you looked at Sora and Shizuo. You're jealous~!"

Izaya shot her a look. _What does she know?_ _He thought._

"Oh stop looking at me like that. I _know _for a fact that you're jealous!"

The raven haired boy brushed it off. "Whatever you say, Kaga-chan~" he smirked as he mused her hair. He then proceeded to walk over to Sora. After ruffling the sleepy girl's hair playfully, he inquired, "Why are you so sleepy, my dear? Don't tell me you were up all night?"

"I couldn't fall asleep…" she answered quietly.

"So you admit that you were up all night?"

"I guess… I didn't fall asleep until three in the morning… then I had a bad dream and woke up at six…"

"Only three hours of sleep?!" they all cried in unison.

"Ah… Yeah…" she whispered, burying her face into Shizuo's shoulder.

"Sora, that's not good," Izaya told her. This time, no smirk or glint in his eye was visible. He was dead serious.

"Yeah, kiddo. You gotta do something 'bout that…"

"Hey, you alive?" Shizuo gave her a little shake.

She had fallen asleep once again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It surprised everyone. For someone who was practically dead, she was still able to get through school like nothing. It shocked everyone. Except Shinra. Shinra was too busy doting on how amazingly smart she was. You see, Shinra saw Sora as his precious little sister (or child). Celty thought that this bothered Sora, so Shinra always ended up getting injured.

Everyone met up for lunch on the rooftop. Sora was sitting next to Izaya on the rooftop benches, staring at her bento. Well, she was really staring at the rice ball in her hands. Her head kept nodding up and down, indicating that she was going to fall asleep. Noticing her predicament, Izaya couldn't help the smirk that found its way on his adorable face.

"Sora-chan, if you want, I can show you something lovers do when one of them feels sleepy," he offered.

"Yeah… Maybe it would interest me enough to keep me awake."

And with that, Izaya pulled her down onto his lap. "This is what they do."

"I'll admit it's very… Comfortable," she muttered, curling up. Soon, she was fast asleep. Seeing this, Izaya's gaze softened as he smoothed down her hair. He didn't even notice the gentle smile he had that replaced his smirk. However, a few people did.

"I saw that!" Kagari exclaimed.

Izaya looked up, confused. "Now what?"

"I saw that smile you had on your face!" the caramel haired girl shouted.

"Izaya, you… You two look adorable~!" Shinra sang happily.

Shizuo scowled at the two. "What are you up to_ this_ time, flea?"

"How cruel, Shizu-chan~! Can't I just take care of my precious human?" Izaya said.

"Still, I've never seen you look at anyone like that before," said a shocked Kyohei.

"Tch… Bullshit," Izaya muttered.

Although he didn't want to admit it, his heart was being softened by this girl sleeping in his lap. She was too cute to leave alone. But something about her made him feel… Interested. This girl lived with her grandmother, and never talked about her parents. She said she didn't understand what love was, and she had nightmares about her mother, father, and death. So, what was going on? This inspired the future informant to learn more about her. And he would get what he wanted. He always did.

_Did I really smile? He thought._

Sora stirred a bit, catching the attention of the boy. He smoothed her hair down and began to think about why he bothered to do this for her. He never gave a damn about anyone, so why did he start now? This meant he had to give her one of those games.

"Mama…"

It was happening again. Those nightmares she had that left her sweating and shaking with fear. Izaya wanted to know what she was dreaming about. She always uttered something about her mother, father, and death. It actually made him concerned. Then again, it wasn't like he was going to show his concern. So instead, he smirked at her.

Shizuo, being the over-protective brotherly figure he happened to be, grew concerned as well when he saw Sora stir. He remembered her saying the same things on their way to school that morning. Now all he had to do was figure out why she was so traumatized.

With a gasp, Sora awoke. Her eyes were wide open, and she was breathing heavily.

"Sora, are you alright?" Kagari questioned.

"Y-Yeah…"

Looking up, she was greeted by a pair of brown eyes. His smirk laughed, but his eyes showed his concern for her.

"Izaya…" That was all she could say.

"Yes?"

She slowly got up, her hazed eyes observing the revolving world. And without much of a word, she left.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After school, the group stared in shock at the three little kids. Standing there was Mairu, Kururi, and Shota. The twin sisters of Izaya were beaming innocently, while Kagari's little brother scowled. The two older siblings stared at the grade scholars with shock.

"Hello, Iza-nii!"

"Hi…"

"Trust me; I honestly don't wanna be here, Nee-chan."

Izaya decided to take the initiative. "So Mairu, Kururi, why are you here?"

"We were bored!"

"Agree…"

Now, it was Kagari's turn. "And what's your story, Shota?"

The small caramel haired boy pointed a finger accusingly at the twins. "Blame them."

"Iza-nii, let's all go get ice-cream!" Mairu exclaimed as she and Kururi grabbed one of Izaya's hands and tugged.

Irritated, Izaya sighed, "Alright, alright…"

"Wait for us!" Kagari added as she pulled her little brother along.

Shinra, Shizuo, and Kyohei soon followed. No one noticed the ebony haired girl who just watched their backs. Her face was deprived of all emotion.

But it hurt.

It hurt to watch them all leave her alone in the dust. Then she remembered.

She was alone.

She's been alone and left to die ever since her own mother was killed. Love had erased itself from her memories. She was screwed since the day she was born. Yet she still continued to watch them as they disappeared around the corner.

_They don't care, do they?_

She wanted to release all this pain. But as usual, she hid it away inside. Emotions are useless. They leave you vulnerable. They make you weak. That had been her mind-set ever since that day. No one in her family cared.

_Family…_

They all had a family that gave some concern towards them. They also had siblings who loved them. Or so it seemed. Not like she would know. She had forgotten the feeling a long time ago.

The wind blew fiercely, making her hair fly around. She pushed a few strands behind her ear. And without a sound, she turned around and left the school. She didn't plan on going home. She just had to go somewhere.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sora had already gotten ten missed calls and five new text messages from Kagari alone. She was considering of chucking her phone at a nearby tree. She decided that if Kagari was going to continue pestering her, she should at least check the messages.

**[Hey! Where did u go?]**

**[Sora txt me back asap! We're all worried!]**

**[Ok. Seriously. Wtf r u?!]**

**[Sora! Answer the goddamn phone!]**

**[Do you know how worried Izaya is?! And don't get me started on Shizuo, and Shinra. Kyohei is off looking for u!]**

They were worried. Or so it said. Sora simply put her phone away, not even bothering to listen to the ten new voicemails. The blue eyed girl was in the isolated park, swaying slightly as she sat on a swing. Although her face didn't show it, she was really angry. She didn't want to be with them. She wanted to be alone, like she always was. She couldn't get too close to them. If she did, they would all get killed by her father; the human she hated most.

_Stay away she thought. Leave… You're going to get hurt…_

"There you are…"

Sora jumped a little before turning around.

"Shizu-chan…" she whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Liar. I know something's up."

She sighed. "Family… I didn't go because of Izaya's and Kagari's little siblings."

"Why?"

"Cuz' I hate humans."

"Well… Why do you hate humans?"

"Why? I ask that myself… Why does everyone have a loving family but me?! Why does the world hate me?!" she shouted as she kept her head down, her eyes shut. Her hands clenched the chains on the swing tightly. She didn't cry, but she sure was pissed.

"Sora… What's wrong?" Shizuo repeated gently.

She got up from the swing quickly. And glancing at him through the corner of her eye, she said coldly, "If you want to know about me then come back here tomorrow after school. I gotta ask Izaya something…"

Sora began walking away as she punched Izaya's into her phone.

_Ring… Ring…_

"Hm? Sora? Where've you been?"

"None of your concern. Anyways, I gotta ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

She smirked. "I'm bored… Got any games?"

Sora could hear Izaya chuckle on the other end of the line. "Of course I do… Meet me at the rooftop of the building by Russia Sushi at eight."

"So that's where all the fun is? Of course…"

She hung up, a dark smirk plastered on her usually emotionless face. "Let's see what he's got _this _time," she laughed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She slammed her heel into the girl's stomach, laughing hysterically. The game was to show these girls that Izaya didn't give a fuck about them. Among those girls was the chestnut haired waitress from the café. She was the "leader" of the group, and claimed to be the strongest. That theory was proven wrong when Sora beat her to the ground in less than ten seconds.

"I won't kill you," Sora laughed. "But I will torture you to the best of my abilities. Just not today. I'm bored~"

And she skipped away, an evil smirk on her face as she left the alley. A voice stopped her from entering the brightly lit city. The voice was smooth and husky as it came out in a low hum.

"If you even think about turning her in to the police, I'll make sure your life is one living hell," he hissed. You could hear the smirk he had.

"I-Izaya-san…" one girl whimpered.

"I don't wanna hear it. You were just another pawn in my game. And you have proven to be a very predictable human whom I cannot love romantically," he laughed.

"Then," she looked up to meet his eyes which had a red glint in them, "do you love that girl?"

"Sora-chan? Yeah, I love her."

He didn't need to say anything else. He didn't want to say anything else. His love for all humans was mutual. But why? Whenever someone asked about his love towards Sora, why did he hesitate? It was just because she was more interesting than the others, right?

"Thanks for that, I guess…" her voice shattered his thoughts. Looking down, he saw a pair of blue eyes looking at his own brown ones. A smirk found its way onto his face.

"Well, you would have been put into custody. Wouldn't want that, would we?"

"I suppose…"

"So why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to spoil your time with your siblings…" she lied.

"You should work on your lying skills," he said as if he read her mind.

"I'll tell you tomorrow after school in the park… Tell everyone that for me…"

He cocked his head to the side. His body stiffened when he felt her rest her forehead against his arm. Recently, she has been acting like this. She would show some sign of affection without even noticing it.

"I don't like it when other girls fawn over you… I don't know why…" she muttered.

"You're jealous…" he chuckled.

"That's absurd…"

"Well it's true…"

He placed a hand on top of her head. He silently wished to stay like this for a while. He also began to think that she was much cuter like this.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What's the big deal?!" Kagari shouted angrily the next day in the park.

"You guys want to know why I disappeared yesterday. You want to know why I hate humans. You want to know about my family. Isn't that right?" Sora said, her back turned towards them.

"Of course!" Kagari answered. "Do you have any siblings? Is your father rich? Is your mother pretty? Do you look like her? Is she smart? Is she nice? Is she…"

"My mother is dead."

Silence. The sound of the wind blowing and the trees rustling was the only thing that could be heard. They were also frozen in their spot as her blue eyes penetrated their soul.

"My mother was killed by my father. I don't know why. My siblings didn't care. My older sister just cared about being the best at everything. My older twin brothers just cared about being the hottest guys. My father just cared about money. I hated them all. I hated everyone except for Mama...

I hate humans. Everything they say is fake. They were born liars… But you guys and Baa-chan are different… Why?"

"Because we're your friends, Sora," said a crying Kagari.

"Why are you…?"

She was cut off when two arms wrapped around her tightly. Kagari hugged her tight as she sobbed. She was crying for her.

"It's okay Sora…" she managed to say.

"Yeah…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So that's your life story, huh?" Izaya questioned as he swayed slightly from sitting on the swing.

"Yeah… Why are you still here?"

"I can't just leave a girl like you alone at night. That would be rude."

"Like you're one to talk."

He got up, and went to stand in front her. She got up as well, and stared at him quizzically. Suddenly, his arms came around her and brought her close to him. He began chuckling as a smirk appeared.

"_This _is a hug, Sora." He pulled away a bit so he could see her face. As usual, there was no emotion. He frowned. "At least blush…" he muttered.

Nothing.

A brilliant idea clicked in his head. Now that she was all trapped in his arms, he could finally do this. He brought his face close to hers.

"And this, my dear, is a _kiss_," he whispered before pressing his lips against her own.

Sora's blue eyes widened at this new feeling. Her body was tingling inside, and her face was heating up. She didn't know what was happening, for she unconsciously began kissing him back. She felt him smirk against her lips as he pulled them closer, deepening the kiss. When they parted, her face showed no emotion for some reason.

_She's hiding it, he thought._ A smug look came upon his face.

"Got you~" he teased.

Unknown to them, was that Shizuo had seen the whole thing. He watched as Izaya held her close. The anger inside him was building up, until he couldn't contain it any longer.

"I-ZA-YA!"

A vending machine flew towards them. Izaya immediately let go of Sora and dodged. But Sora just watched as the vending machine came flying towards her, too fast for her to react.

Everything around her turned into nothingness, like she was locked up in a pitch black room. The last thing she heard was the sound of two male voices; each saying in perfect unison,

"SORA!"

* * *

**A/N: **Finished! The ending sucks since I rushed it again. And I made Izaya OOC cuz I suck at his character. And this chapter just sucked… Oh well. Review and sorry for errors!


	5. Chapter 5: Red

**A/N: **Here's another of my pretty shitty chapters. Once again, it took longer than expected. Sigh… I hate school. Well here we go! I honestly don't know where I'm going with this… Like, I have all the "exciting parts" planned out, but the material to build up is kinda bleh… So you'll be getting chapters like these… Sorry…

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DURARARA!**

* * *

_You're such a poor child. You carry all this hatred in you. Maybe it's time that you release all this hatred…_

Red.

The only color Sora saw was red. It wasn't a pretty bright red. No. It was a bloodshot red. Her own mind was fogged up, and the world around her was painted in this bloodshot red.

"Sora!" she heard. The figures of two males were also painted red. She couldn't tell if they were her friends. Everyone was now her enemy. The voice inside her spoke again.

_You were born a devil. You were born to be hated. You were born to hate others. After all, the world hates you and you hate the world, correct? _

The voice was sneering at her. She hated it. She hated how this being inside her spoke like it knew everything about her. Well, the person inside her was her. It was her devil. It was her split personality; her demonic self. Deep down inside her, she stored up all her hate, anger, and pain. This demon was created because of it. This demon knew everything about her.

_Kill them…_

The first thing Shizuo noticed was that she was bleeding. She had used her small arms to block most of her face, but she still got hit. He wanted to pound himself into the ground for throwing that damned machine. Blood was dripping down her face from her forehead; a slight gash was apparent. "Sorry," wouldn't be enough. And then he noticed it.

Her eyes were not blue.

They were bloodshot red.

The blonde took a small glance at the raven haired boy next to him. For once, he wasn't smirking. Instead, he was staring at her with a look of surprise. Shizuo noticed something else; her eyes were empty.

It was all a blur. The next thing the two males knew, they had cuts all over. The switchblade that the girl held in her hand was stained with blood; their blood_._ She attacked again. Her movements rivaled those of a ninja's. Shizuo didn't want to fight. Of all people, he simply could not hurt her. Her true self was inside her. He just had to save her. Maybe if he just wrapped her up in a hug then…!

"Flea, what the hell are you doing?!"

Izaya had pulled out his own switchblade; the sharp side flickered against the light of the lamppost. He was thinking differently than the blonde. They had to fight her to get her to stop. That was the key. So with that in his mind, he lashed out. They were evenly matched. Izaya smirked at this.

_A challenge, he thought._

As combat raged on, Izaya noticed that the girl he was fighting began staggering a little bit. She backed off and clenched her head, as if she were having migraines. Smirking, he charged at her; for this was an opportunity to strike. Suddenly, she looked up. Her bloodshot eyes flashed and were blue for a split second before returning to their red state. With his quick reflexes, he dodged her attack.

"Sora…" he whispered.

At that moment, her eyes widened. Slowly, the red faded and was replaced with that deep blue. Her eyes were empty. And slowly, she fell. She fell to the ground. Izaya almost jumped back when her small form hit the ground. She looked like a ceramic doll, fragile and breakable. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Carefully, he cradled her in his arms before standing up and dodging a street sign.

"Shizu-chan, how mean~" he cooed. "Are you trying to hurt Sora-chan?"

Shizuo glared at the raven haired male in front of him. He glanced at the fainted girl in his enemy's arms. "Like you're one to talk, bastard…" he growled.

Izaya chuckled. "If you want to put your small brain to use, then you should call Shinra. He's studying to be a doctor, so he should know what to do."

"Hand her over."

"Absolutely not~ I'm going to take her home with me~"

"Hand her over! There is no way in hell that I'm gonna let you take her!"

Izaya smirked as another sign was thrown in his direction. "See you later~" He ran into the darkness and made his way back to his apartment.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Are you awake now, Sora-chan?" Izaya inquired when he heard the girl laying on his couch moan slightly. "That wasn't very nice when you tried to kill me earlier," he joked.

Sora looked up at him. "When did I try to kill you?" she questioned with a confused expression.

"Eh…? You… You don't remember? You took out your knife and everything! Your eyes were red too…"

"Nope… I don't remember," she answered with a yawn.

"Are you sleepy?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you wanna spend the night here?"

"Yeah… I'm too tired to go home…" She sprawled out on the couch before curling up comfortably.

"Don't sleep now," Izaya told her as he tugged her to her feet. He threw one of his long sleeved shirts at her. "Change into that."

The shirt was too big for her, but nonetheless, really comfortable. The shirt itself fell to her thighs and _just _covered her panties; barely. The sleeves went a few inches beyond her hands, but she didn't mind. Izaya was on the couch, watching TV. She approached him and said, "Izaya… I'm done changing…"

Looking up at her, he smirked. He shut the TV off and looked at her. "You look cute in my shirt, Sora-chan. Hmm… No bottoms?"

She tugged at the bottom of the shirt. "No… This will do… I'm sleepy."

He grabbed her wrist and tugged her along to the guest room. "You can sleep in here," he said. Instantly, she climbed under the covers and curled up. Izaya chuckled at the rather cute sight. "Sweet dreams~" he chimed before heading to his room for his own bed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

What Izaya didn't expect the next morning, was to find a girl snuggled comfortably against him. He woke up to find something warm right next to him, and when he turned around, there she was. Sora, asleep, was snuggled right next to him. Her small hand clutched his shirt, while the other was placed near her lips, making it look like she was sucking on her fingers.

_Sleeping like a baby, Izaya thought._

He turned around to face her, removing some of the covers to reveal her torso. She shivered a bit and moved closer towards her source of heat; him. He watched her move closer to him until her face was inches away from his chest. Her nose twitched, indicating that she was sniffing him like a dog. And once again, she moved in, burying her face into the fabric of his clothing. Her fingers were right next to her mouth, making her look even more like a baby. Izaya sighed and covered the both of them with the covers once more.

"It wouldn't hurt to skip school today, right, Sora-chan?" he muttered softly as he snuggled next to her and fell asleep.

It was 9:30 a.m. when Izaya woke up again. The two of had missed their first three classes. Sora was still asleep and curled up next to him. The raven haired boy carefully slipped out of bed and headed off to the shower. As the steaming water washed over his body, he pondered on what he should do today. He had no plans of going to school, and he didn't want to be bored, so what should he do?

_Maybe we could go on a date, he thought. I could get a reaction out of her._

He wrapped up his steamy shower and dried up. He threw on some jeans and a black hoodie before stepping out of the bathroom. He peered into his bedroom, only to find it empty. A small hand reached out and tugged on his sleeve. Looking down, he smirked.

"Awake now, Sora-chan?"

Said girl nodded her head slowly, her eyes slightly hazed from sleep. She moved closer to him and pressed her forehead to his chest. "I'm cold… And my head hurts…"

He chuckled. "You slipped into my bed last night, didn't you?"

A nod.

"You know," he began as he snaked his arms around her waist, "only lovers sleep with each other~" He watched her face, hoping for some sign of reaction; a blush, a gasp, anything.

He got nothing. He frowned.

"Hey, Sora-chan~" he cooed as he brought her closer to him. "Don't you feel your heart thumping? Or you stomach twisting? Or your body heating up, making you weak at the knee?" He brought his face close to hers.

"No…" she mumbled. "But I feel cold…" She snuggled her body closer to his. "I want a warm sweater like yours for my birthday…"

"Okay, I'll take care of that~ Now hurry up and shower. We're skipping school today. I'll call your grandmother and tell her you have a small cold. You have extra clothes, right?" He pointed to her gym bag. She always brought extra clothes for after P.E. Yesterday, P.E. was canceled due to an assembly. She walked out of his embrace and pulled out her clothes; a light pink, frilly skirt, a light blue tank top, her favorite white hoodie sweater, white knee-high socks, and her bra and panties. She was unfazed by that fact that Izaya saw _all_ of her articles of clothing. After gathering everything, she scurried away into the bathroom.

As the girl showered, Izaya decided to cook some food. He didn't like cooking food, even though he was a talented chef. He took a pan out, got some eggs, had the rice cooker going, and decided to make an omelet. Sora had told him her favorite diet. He smirked as he recalled what she said.

"_**I like omelets with rice for breakfast. And for lunch I like rice balls and a bento box with rice, chicken, no vegetables, and those little octopus things. Then for dinner, I like rice, fish, and soup," she told him.**_

"_**That's a lot of rice, Sora-chan."**_

"_**Rice is good…"**_

He chuckled softly as he cooked their omelet. "Innocent little Sora-chan~" he said to himself. Then he remembered last night's events; her red eyes, her killing intent. His smirk disappeared. "What was that…?"

"I~za~ya~" her soft voice came. "What are you making?"

He regained his composure and smirked down at her. "Close your eyes and I'll let you guess," he said as he took out a fork. She did as told, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. He scooped some of the hot omelet and fed it to her. Once her tongue felt the soft food, she gasped. She chewed and swallowed quickly before shooting him a look.

"Izaya, it was still really hot!"

He laughed at her, clutching his stomach as he did so. "Your face was priceless!" he laughed, "Your eyes were so huge!"

She frowned at him and turned away, heading towards the table.

"Aw~ don't be upset!" he cooed as he turned the stove off. "By the way, do you know what it is?"

"Omelet, my favorite breakfast meal…"

"Correct, my dear!"

"You remembered…"

"How could I forget?"

He set two plates; one in front of her and one by his seat. He placed the omelet in the middle before going to scoop to small bowls with rice. He gave her rice bowl first before sitting down to eat. He watched her eat with amusement. Her face had lit up on her first bite.

"So, it is good?"

She looked up at him and licked her lips. "Yup… Delicious…" When she noticed his food was untouched, she looked up at him and said, "You should try it too."

He propped up his elbow on the table and rested his cheek on his hand. "Hmm… Perhaps~"

"No. Eat it now," she demanded as she took her fork, scooped up some of his food and held it to his lips.

Smirking, he took the fluffy egg into his mouth and ate it. He looked at her as his eyes danced with amusement. "Sora-chan, was that _your_ fork?"

"Yeah," said the girl, clearly unfazed by the matter at hand. "Is there something wrong?"

He chuckled as he picked up his fork to eat. "No," he lied. "Nothing's wrong."

The two finished their breakfast. Izaya had washed the dishes and went to lounge on the couch, Sora following after him. HHH

He flipped through the channels and settled on a reality show. As they watched TV, he began thinking of his plans for the day. He was certainly interested in the way she acted last night. She was kill-crazy. She had only stopped when he whispered her name. And when she woke up, she had no memory of what she had tried to do. He decided that they would go out and find a way to release that demon inside her. His thoughts were broken when she tugged on his sleeve. He looked at her, only to find her rubbing her eyes sleepily and yawning.

"Izaya," she whispered, "…sleepy…"

"Oh?" he smirked. "What do you want me to do?"

She pointed to his lap. "Can I sleep on you again?" She looked him in the eye as she radiated innocence, like a little child.

Sighing, he nodded. "Of course you can. But first," he reached out to take a few of her strands in his fingers. Her hair was still damp from her shower. "We have to dry your hair, silly girl~" He stood up to go find a towel in the bathroom. When he returned he sat down next to her. "Turn around."

She did as told and kneeled on the couch, her back facing him. He brought the towel over head and began ruffling her hair gently, drying it. She shifted her position by sitting cross-legged. The raven haired boy didn't mind doing this for_ her._ Now, had it been his sisters, he would have simply told them to do it themselves. Sora on the other hand, was quiet and peaceful, unlike his sisters.

"It's not good to have your hair wet like that," he chuckled, "You could get a cold."

"Illness is just another inevitable part of life…"

"I never get sick~"

"Knock on wood…"

After he was sure her hair was dried, he took the brush he brought, and began brushing her short, dark hair. Once she was groomed and dry, he took a few strands of her hair and brought it to him, sniffing it before kissing it.

"Hmm… Your hair smells so nice~"

"Izaya, what are you doing?"

"Acting as a lover would."

She turned around to face him. "Still sleepy…"

He left the towel and brush on the coffee table and leaned back. He patted his lap with a small smirk on his face. "Well, here I am. So if you still want to sleep on my lap, then-!" He was cut off when her head flopped down onto his lap. She curled up comfortably and fell asleep within minutes. Sighing, Izaya began running his fingers through her hair. "Why?" he wondered aloud, "Why are you the only one who I can't break…

Why can't I bring myself to break you?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Outside, the twins took out the spare key they stole, and busted the door open. "Iza-nii! Guess who?!" Mairu had shouted out upon entry. Kururi only whispered a, "Guess…"

"Shh!" their older brother scolded as he pointed to the girl sleeping in his lap. "What are you two doing here anyways?"

"Mom said that you have to baby-sit!"

"…Vacation…"

"What…?'

"Our summer vacation starts today! Why aren't you in school, Iza-nii?"

"We're skipping…"

Sora stirred in her sleep, mumbling something before curling up more. Izaya just stared at the now boring TV, stroking her hair as he did so. The girl stirred once more before her blue eyes began to open slowly. The hand on her head was rather relaxing as it continued to stroke her hair gently. She sighed with content and shifted her gaze to the TV. The twins had settled underneath the table, playing with their toys. Izaya knew the girl on his lap was awake, but continued to stroke her hair gently. Soon, she turned her body so that the back of her head was resting in his lap. She watched him through her dark blue eyes, a blank expression on her face as usual. He stared down at her a smirk as his hand moved to brush her long bangs away from her eyes.

"Are we awake now, my dear?" he cooed softly.

"Well," she responded softly, "I am… I don't know about you…" She yawned and rubbed her eyes, only to stop when Izaya pulled her hands away.

"Don't rub your eyes," he scolded gently, "it's bad."

Sora sat up. She felt so slow and drowsy today, but she didn't know why. And although she didn't show it, inside she felt warm and fuzzy. Izaya had shut the TV off and stood up. He extended a hand out to her.

"Come on, we're going outside," said the raven haired boy.

"M'kay…" she mumbled as the two teens slipped out.

Meanwhile, Mairu and Kururi were discussing under the table.

"Hey, who was that girl?" Mairu asked excitedly.

"…Iza-nii… Girlfriend…" Kururi responded.

"Really?!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Izaya stood there, shocked. It was late at night. The sky was a perfect blend of blue and black as small stars scattered all over. The streets were beginning to clear. However, the alley he was in was stained, crimson. The girl had seen two men trying to steal money from a bank. When she had tried to stop them, they punched her brutally, leaving a gash on her temple. She touched her hand to the gash, only to find blood oozing out. At the sight of blood, her vision went red; and so did her eyes. Her personality changed as well. Instead of the calm, quiet, emotionless Sora, she was a bloodlust, devil. She had laughed hysterically when she heard several of their bones crack and their blood splatter. She was going for the kill. Her switchblade, shining with fresh blood was held up as she staggered over to them. She swung.

"Sora. Come back."

That was all it took. All he had to do was to say her name for her to black out and fall into his arms. She couldn't return to her grandmother like this, so he brought her back to his apartment. When she awoke, she didn't remember a thing. She wore his shirt again and went to bed. He had just finished washing her clothes when he retired for night as well. When he settled for the night, he wasn't too surprised to see her in _his _bed, sleeping like an innocent child. After all, his sisters were asleep in the guest room since they had to spend the night. The next day was the weekend, so everything worked out. Izaya, as tired as he was, snuggled under covers next to the ebony haired girl. She did the same thing she did earlier that day; shift closer, sniff the fabric of his shirt, snuggle up to him, and sighed contentedly. He stroked her hair a few times.

_How can someone so innocent, turn so deadly so easily, he wondered._

And that was a questioned he vowed to find the answer for. But first, he really needed some sleep.

* * *

FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry guys. As you can see, I'm running out of ideas for the rising action. But since I got more followers and reviews, I promise that I will try harder! Oh, but I would appreciate it if you guys would help me out by suggesting some material for future chapters. I would really help me out! So sorry for the pretty lame chappie, and please review! Ah, sorry for any errors… ^.^"


	6. Chapter 6: Big Brother Shizuo

**A/N: **I am so sorry about updating so late! I'm just so busy with this thing called school… It's a real pain… Anyways, I'd like to thank you guys for following/favoring this story and me! Btw, is Raijin, or Raira? I've been using Raira but…

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!**

* * *

Summer vacation was starting in two weeks, and everyone in Raira was excited. Harada Yuka, a second-year, was also excited. Summer vacation meant three whole months of getting to know the one and only, Orihara Izaya. Yuka had a huge crush on Izaya, but was too afraid to admit it. So when Izaya was absent that day, she grew very worried. During the weekend, she couldn't sleep easily. In other words, she was a love-sick puppy. But her worry was washed away when he returned to school on Monday.

"Orihara-kun," she called as she bounded up to him. "Where you last Friday? Were you sick?"

"Oh Yuu-chan," Izaya cooed. "I had a small cold, but I'm all better now." He smiled down at her, making the brunette blush.

"Th- That's good to know," she stuttered. "You know, Orihara-kun… I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Ask me what?"

"Will it be okay if we hung out during the summer?"

Izaya laughed. "Of course! As long as you don't mind hanging out with, my other friends."

She looked up. "Oh I don't mind at all!"

"Then it's settled! Shall we head to lunch?"

The two of them went to the rooftop. At the sight of Izaya and Yuka, Shizuo frowned. "Who's this? And weren't you supposed to get Sora?"

"Sora-chan will be fine~" Izaya chimed. "And _this_ is Yuka-chan, from my English class~"

Yuka felt a blush find its way on her face as she stepped forward and introduced herself. Kagari, being the bubbly girl she was, motioned for her to sit next to her. And the whole group engaged in a conversation. And as they talked, Izaya scooted closer to Yuka before placing his hand on top of hers.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sora sat in a tree, watching the students as they ate lunch, made out, or fought. She had seen Izaya and Yuka together and didn't want to approach. She looked up to watch the sky. The clouds swirled around, making shapes in the pale blue sky. The wind blew, making the clouds move and change their shape. She thought that Izaya was like a cloud; always changing to match the mood. Letting out a sigh, the girl jumped down from the tree, scaring a couple who was in the middle of an intense lip-lock, before walking away to her next class.

_Just keep moving…_

To her dismay, Sora saw Izaya and Yuka in the hall. Izaya noticed her and tugged Yuka along with him. The first thing Sora noticed was there hands. They walked hand-in-hand like a couple. She remembered Izaya telling her that when she sees people holding hands, it means they are in a relationship; one step closer to love.

"Hello, Sora-chan~ Sorry I couldn't pick you up at lunch. Why didn't you show up anyways?" Izaya blabbered.

"…Didn't want to," Sora answered in a soft tone.

"Well, that's not very nice… Ah, have you met Yuu-chan?"

Yuuki bowed. "H-Hello, Akarui-san, I am Harada Yuka… Nice to meet you!"

Sora stared at the two, her blue eyes empty and emotionless. Her gaze was fixated on the two's interlocked hands. Wordlessly, she slipped around them and headed off to her next class. A disappointed Yuka stared after her, and Izaya frowned at her reaction.

"Does she not like me?" Yuka questioned worriedly.

Smirking again, Izaya squeezed her hand. "Oh, not at all, she's just PMSing!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey, Kyo-chan…" Sora spoke softly to the boy with the strange hat who sat next her.

Kyohei looked up and turned to her, startled for he was enjoying the book he was reading. "Yeah? What's up?"

She remained silent for a moment. Her eyes traveled up to the sky where she saw a bird. "If you were a bird, what would you do?"

"Well," he put his book down, "if I were a bird, I would try to find a way to be human. Birds have a tougher life."

"I would want to fly… Fly really high, to the sky, past the clouds…"

"And then you would fall and break a wing," came Shizuo's voice as he lightly smacked her head with a book.

"Ow…"

Shizuo took a seat next to her, looking to see her sketchbook. "Is that a bird? It looks like a flying lizard."

"Like you could do better," Kyohei teased.

"Hey, Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you buy me juice?" Sora pointed towards one of the school's vending machines.

Instantly, the blonde replied, "No."

"Please?"

"No."

And then she flung into action. Sora grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. She looked up at him with huge, pleading eyes as she pouted cutely. "Please, _Shizu-tan_?" Kyohei had called this type of pleading the "Cutesy Act." Of course, since this was Shizuo, he couldn't refuse the request. Looking away with a small blush, he patted her head before saying, "Fine…"

Kyohei smirked. And then, "Shizuo, you fell for it again."

"Shut up…" Shizuo muttered before getting up to get Sora juice. "You want the peach or the apple? There's even coconut, mango, and… Pineapple?"

"Peach…"

_Clink._

Shizuo took out the can of juice and headed over to the two. He plopped down next to Sora before handing her her peach juice.

"Thank you…" she said softly before drinking greedily. Once she was finished, she set the can to the side, too lazy to throw it away. Shizuo, who was talking with Kyohei, felt something lean against him. Turning around, he blushed when he saw Sora leaning into his side.

"U-Uh… Sora…?"

"Hm?"

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No… Just tired."

He sighed before slinging his arm around her loosely. "You haven't been hanging out with that sadistic son of a bitch lately… Why?"

"It's not nice to interrupt someone's time with their lover…"

"Is that so?"

"Besides… Shizu-chan is like my brother… So we need quality bonding time…"

Shizuo chuckled and relaxed. He ruffled her hair gently. "So what do you have in mind?"

She buried her face into his side. "I snuggle like this… And you carry me…"

"You two sound more like a couple than siblings if you do that…" Kyohei commented.

"Shut up, Kyo-chan…" Sora mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Seeing this, Shizuo couldn't stop the small smile that creped its way onto his face. He mused her hair once before muttering, "Sleep tight…"

Izaya watched them from the huge window in the school. A smirk was on his face as usual, but his eyes showed pure distaste. "We can't have that…" he muttered. "After all, Sora-chan is _my _toy, Shizu-chan."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Free period was over and Sora still didn't wake up. Shizuo began to worry as he watched her sleep. She was mumbling stuff and seemed to be uncomfortable. In an attempt to calm her down, he moved his hand to smooth her hair. His fingers came in contact with her forehead, and he pulled back when he felt how hot she was. Kyohei looked over.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"She's burning up…" Shizuo muttered.

"Should we get Shinra?"

"No… I'll take her to the nurse," Shizuo stated as he picked her up bridal style. Sora snuggled into him, making the blonde boy blush. The sudden movement was enough to make Sora stir and wake up.

"Mm… Shizu-chan?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I don't feel so good… My head hurts and… and…." she began coughing.

"It's alright. Just try to get more sleep, okay?"

"M'kay…"

Shizuo walked past all the students who stared at him with disbelief. Apparently, no one imagined to see Heiwajima Shizuo cradle a girl in his arms without crushing her. Not to mention that the girl looked really sick.

"Shizu-chan… I feel funny…" Sora mumbled again. "The fairies keep flying in circles… It's making me dizzy…"

_Damn, she's lost it, Shizuo thought. Her fever must be getting worse._

"Shizu-chan…" she whined, "Make them stop…" It didn't take long for her to start flailing around his arms as she continued to whimper and whine. "Shizu-chan…" she said over and over, her voice sounding like a baby when it's about to cry.

Shizuo himself didn't know how to handle the current situation. "Shh…" he said quietly, "Just go to sleep…"

"I don't want to…"

"Why not? You'll feel better…"

"Because when I wake up, Shizu-chan won't be there…"

And that made Shizuo's heart flutter. He stopped walking to look at her. Her blue eyes were half-lidded and hazed with fatigue. A small little blush covered her cheeks, showing that her fever was growing. Her breath came out in small huffs. But what surprised Shizuo the most was that in the corner of her blue orbs were small, crystal-clear tears. And immediately, Shizuo's gaze softened.

_Damn, she's too cute…_

"I'll be there… Okay? So don't cry and just sleep."

They reached the nurse's office and she concluded that Sora had a high fever and needed rest. She would check up on her later. Shizuo went to one of the beds and placed her on it. He waited for her to get comfortable before he pulled the blanket over her.

Only to mentally curse when she pushed it off.

"No…" Sora protested. "It's too hot…" She then proceeded to unbutton her blazer.

"Uh… Sora… What are you…?"

She slipped her blazer off and discarded it to the floor. She removed the little ribbon and tossed that too, before deciding to unbutton her blouse.

"Okay that's enough!" Shizuo reached forward and grabbed her wrists, only to blush when he saw her little pink bra. Shizuo shook his head, trying to rid his mind of any strange thoughts before looking at Sora in the eye. "You _need _to keep the blanket on or else you won't get better, understand?"

She nodded. And he let out a sigh of relief until, "But it's still hot so I'm gonna take my clothes off…"

"NO!"

"But it's hot!"

"At least button up your blouse and keep it on… I don't care about your ribbon or blazer. Just keep the damn blouse on."

"…Okay…" Thankfully, she began buttoning up before lying down. Shizuo pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in.

"Comfy?"

She nodded.

"Okay… I have to get to class, but I promise I'll be back before you wake up."

She nodded again. But when he turned to leave, she called out again. "Wait…"

He let out an exasperated sigh before turning back around. "Yes?"

"…No goodbye kiss?"

Shizuo's heart stopped and his face turned pink. He stared at her with disbelief before realizing that she wouldn't let him go if he didn't give her what she wanted. After a few moments of silence, Sora began to grow needy. "Please?" she said with that small sob.

_Damn this kid… Why does she have to be so goddamn cute?_

Shizuo swallowed a lump in his throat before walking over to her and sitting on the chair next to her bed. "Will you let me go and sleep if I do?"

She nodded. It was then that Shizuo realized it. She wanted him to be the caring, protective, loving big brother she never had. Her own brothers were just born assholes. And she needed someone to be her family. The only problem was that Shizuo didn't see her as his sister anymore. He wanted to hold her and kiss her like a lover would. But knowing that she only saw him as a brother made his heart sink just a little bit. Then again, Shizuo was determined to get her to love him. Not that he would admit that to anyone. Hell, he wouldn't even admit his love for her to himself. Nonetheless, he leaned down to place a small kiss on her forehead. Before he stood up, he ruffled her hair gently and then made his way to leave. But he was stopped when Sora's soft voice came and said,

"I love you, Shizu-nii…"

He left and stopped to lean against the wall of the hallway.

_Shizu-nii… So you only see me as a brother, huh? Well I'll live with it… After all, you said that you love me… Even if it is in a sisterly way… _

"Just remember that you have your big brother if you need anything…" Shizuo muttered before chuckling to himself. He liked it. He liked being her big brother. It meant that she loved him in some way.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally updated! Sorry for the long wait guyss! I'm so busy! I have school, and basketball season is starting soon. And I have tennis tournies and all that shit. So sorry! So here's some ShizuoxSora fluff... But as he said, it's only a sisterly/brotherly love they have. But he learned to deal with it, right Shizu-chan?

Shizuo: Yeah... I guess...

So there you have it! My new chapter! And introducing Harada Yuka, the story's little bitch! Cuz every story needs that girl who just comes in a ruins everything for the main female protagonist. The one who tries to make the main character's love interest fall in love with themselves. So Yuka's here to try to take Izaya away from Sora and just be that obsessive love-struck bitch no one likes! :D

So review and sorry for errors! Until my next chapter, adieu~


	7. Chapter 7: A Broken Bond

**A/N: **I have returned after so long! Hello everyone! Sorry it took a while to update this story! But I'm back! Thank you Thanksgiving Break! Happy Thanksgiving btw! Anyways time to begin!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!**

* * *

A few days passed since Sora came down with the flu. She returned to her normal daily routine of going to school. After spotting Izaya in the hall, she made her way over to him. Thankfully, he wasn't with Yuka. Sora felt happy on the inside, but as usual, her face didn't show her joy. She simply went up to Izaya and tugged on his sleeve. Said boy smirked down as he turned to face her before flicking her forehead.

"Heard you had a serious fever," he said. "How're you feeling?"

"Better…" responded Sora quietly, her eyes avoiding his gaze. This didn't go unnoticed by Izaya however.

"What's wrong?" Izaya questioned with his infamous smirk. "Why won't you look at me?"

Just then, Yuka came into sight. Upon seeing the two, she chirped a hello and skipped over to them. Izaya smirked and ruffled the brunette's hair when she stopped over. The two began a conversation, Yuka giggling every so often. Sora simply stared at the two, her expression blank, but her heart darkening. Eventually, Izaya turned to where Sora was, forgetting she was there.

She wasn't there.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shizuo sat on the rooftop, letting out a long sigh. He remembered his time with Sora that day; how she clung to him, begged him to stay, and how she called him "Shizu-nii." He let his back fall and hit the concrete ground. He moved his arm to cover his eyes, letting out another long sigh.

"Sora…" he sighed out her name.

"Shizuo's in love~"

…

"What?!"

He sat up and looked behind him to see a giggling Kagari. Her caramel hair was tied up into a side ponytail as she laughed out harder. He shot her a glare.

"Damn you…" he hissed.

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "So why're you so down today?"

"Who said I was…?"

"I can tell you're down, Shizuo."

He got up and walked passed her, only to stop when she grabbed a hold of his sleeve. She looked up at him through her green eyes, a small frown on her face. He sighed for the umpteenth time and let her cling to him as he walked to class.

"Yo," Kyohei said when they entered Math. "…Am I missing something here?"

"NO. We are not dating. She is just being an annoying bi-! Ow!"

"Don't you dare call me that, Shizuo."

Yup. It was a pretty average day.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sora sat in class during lunch. Everyone else had already gone to the roof. She sat in her desk, nibbling on her rice balls and bento. Her eyes wandered outside the window where she watched the other students laugh with their friends.

"Is someone jealous~?" a voice purred in her ear. She jolted and spun around, only to be greeted by the pair of brownish reddish eyes.

"I-Izaya…"

He smirked at her, bringing his hand to caress her cheek. She flinched at his touch, making him smirk wider.

"Oh? I never knew you were this sensitive, Sora-chan~"

"It's weird… This feeling I get when you touch me…" she mumbled, her cheeks becoming stained with a light blush.

"And here I thought you had no emotions when it came to love… Much like the time when I kissed you," he chuckled, nibbling the outside of her ear. He was pleased when he heard her breath hitch, and pulled away to see her blushing face. "How cute~" he mused as he kissed her cheek.

"I-Izaya… Why? Only lovers kiss…"

"Shh… Just let me handle everything, Sora. We haven't spent much time together in a while. You started avoiding me, and you got sick, and Shizu-chan was with you… I admit, I got jealous when you chose him over me. But I had Yuu-chan to play with."

Sora turned away from him. "If you love Hashimoto-san… Then you shouldn't play this game with me anymore…" she muttered. Inside, she was wondering why she felt so anxious. Why she felt so angry that Yuka and Izaya could be lovers. It made her feel alone and hurt.

Izaya noticed her sudden change in character. And the sad glint in her eyes made his gaze soften. Once again, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. "Sora, look at me."

Slowly, the ebony haired girl turned her head to look at the raven haired boy. And then, everything around them stopped.

Her lips met his in a soft kiss. Her mind said to pull away, but she couldn't move her body. Her eyes were wide with shock as she stared at him. Izaya refused to end the kiss so soon, and it made Sora's heart pound, and her face heat up. After what seemed like forever, Izaya pulled away, smiling softly at her red face.

"You've finally shown some emotion to all this love…" he whispered before getting up. "I don't love Yuka in that way, Sora. Because… Sora's my favorite human." He turned to make his leave until she caught his sleeve. Somewhat surprised, he looked down at her.

"I-Izaya…" she muttered, her head down to make her long bangs cover her face.

_Don't go, she thought. I want to stay with you… I just feel… Warm._

"Sora…? What's wrong?" Izaya questioned, a small hint of concern in his voice.

"I… I just…" the small girl searched for the right words. "I just wanted to say you're name again…"

Izaya stared at her. This girl, who he knew to be as an emotionless, quiet girl, was showing some type of affection. And her little bit of affection made him feel almost nervous and fluttery inside. He smiled down at her, and oddly said, "I'm glad to hear that." He then let his hand muse her hair gently before turning and leaving the classroom.

Sora stared at the ground, wondering why her heart was pounding. Why couldn't she look at him in the eye? Why?

_What's happening? _

Izaya stood in the hallway, a good distance away from the classroom. He leaned against the wall, his hand covering his face and a crooked grin on his face. He let out a small, forced chuckle. "This isn't good, Sora-chan," he said to himself. "I think… I may… Have fallen for you."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The rest of the day went by slowly, for Sora couldn't think properly. The feeling she got with Izaya kept swirling in her mind. It was new to her, and strangely enough, she didn't hate it. Rather, she wanted more of that warmth; more of his gentle kisses and caresses. She slammed her fist on her desk, causing everyone to turn to her.

_Why? Why, why, why?! her mind screamed._ She was too confused. It frustrated her. Never in her life was she ever confused. She was always sure and positive. But now, it was different.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Izaya-kun," Yuka's voice broke Izaya's thoughts during English, "U-Um… The teacher paired us up to do the assignment."

"Oh, really?" he regained his composure. "What do we have to do?"

The brunette blushed, her head down from embarrassment. "We have to write a love poem…"

Izaya smirked. He enjoyed watching Yuka so flustered. "This will be easy!" He then pulled her down to him so he could whisper in her ear, "Come over to my place~" He took the chance to nibble her ear playfully, making her choke out an "okay."

Right after however, he felt guilty. No. Guilty isn't right. He felt disgusted that his lips touched Yuka's skin. He only wanted to kiss Sora.

_Sora… he thought about the little ebony haired girl he grew so fond of. I wonder what she's up to…_

School ended rather quickly, and Izaya tugged Yuka out with him. They had established their relationship earlier that day. For Yuka, it was real. For Izaya, it was just a game that he controlled.

"Date," he said suddenly. "We should go on a date. Right now."

Yuka wasn't going to complain to this dream come true, so she went along. The two decided to sit on a bench at school for a while. Besides, Izaya had to make a phone call to tell Shinra he wasn't going to join them for ice-cream or whatever the hell they had planned. After making his call, he pulled Yuka to him and proceeded to kiss her neck.

"A-Ah… Izaya-kun… Mmm…" the brunette moaned softly.

Eventually, she ended up on his lap with a few of her blouse buttons unbuttoned. Luckily, they were in an unoccupied area of the school, so not many people saw them. He was kissing her collarbone when she began fisting his hair.

Izaya made sure that his lips never came in contact with hers.

"…" The small girl watched the couple as her feelings began to jumble up. Inside, she felt like her whole body would come crashing down. She felt like all her emotions she had hidden would suddenly poor out. Her heart pounded almost painfully, and she felt something in her cut. "…Izaya…" she whispered. Perhaps it was best for them to stay away.

_I don't want to play this game anymore, she thought bitterly. I don't like this game, Izaya. Make it stop. Make all this confusion stop!_

And then she felt it. A small tear fell from her round blue orbs and down her face before many more tears followed. She was crying. It hurt. It hurt that he was kissing Yuka. It hurt to see him cradling her and caressing her. It was just a game to him. And it hurt her.

_I don't wanna play anymore, Izaya… I don't like this game… I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, and I hate it!_

_You don't need me anymore… So we should just let go. I promise I won't bother you anymore. I promise._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Sora-chan~" Izaya drawled out late afternoon after his date with Yuka. Said brunette was clinging onto his arm, eyeing Sora carefully. They had met by coincidence. "Would like to come over too?"

"…" Sora stared at him, that famous blank expression covering her face. In between them, she saw their bond. And it was breaking. Before, she had tried to hold on. Imagine a rope as it breaks slowly. Now, imagine the rope on its last string, and that string is _very _close to ripping in half, causing the rope to become two individual halves. That was their bond. It was on its last string. And it was breaking. Sora had two choices; hold on, or break it.

"I _know _you don't want me to leave you alone," Izaya said.

"Izaya, I don't need you anymore."

_Rip._

"You're a bother to me now."

_Rip._

"It would be best if we never see each other again."

_Rip._

"Therefore, I will say this now.

Goodbye."

_Broken._

Sora turned and walked away from the couple. Her first friend was now gone. She accepted the fact and continued on her way. Not once did she look back to see if he would come running after her.

He didn't.

It was okay. She hated feeling confused. She accepted the fact that remembering the feeling called "love" was hopeless for her. She accepted that it was her fate. Once love is gone, you can't retrieve it back. That was what she believed.

_I broke it. This bond we had… It's over. I'm sorry it had to end this way… But, you don't love me. And I don't know how I feel about you. You broke your promise. You said you'd teach me what love was. Liar. You can only show love towards someone you love. And that someone isn't me, right? I'm just a burden to you, right?_

She continued to walk away, her thoughts swarming inside her head.

_I understand now… You hate me. That's the answer. Well, I'm sorry…_

She was hurting, yet no one noticed. She didn't want anyone to see. Besides, she had made the right decision, right? This how things should be… Right?

_Goodbye, Izaya._

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry! This chapter was short. And I was late with the update. And blehhh! I'm sorryyy! But Christmas break is coming up! So now I have more free time! Yay! So stay tuned. I'll update _Spoil Me _soon too. Until then, read, review and love! Sorry for errors and the such... Byee~


End file.
